I'll be coming for you
by girl.with.passion
Summary: Based on Tumblr Prompt. After Harold is recovered from Decima John takes care of his wounds for a change. They finally get to talking about everything (Grace, John's unwavering loyalty, Harold being kidnapped again, ect.) and true feelings come out.


Based on Tumblr Prompt by fuckyeahrinch.

_After Harold is recovered from Decima John takes care of his wounds for a change. They finally get to talking about everything (Grace, John's unwavering loyalty, Harold being kidnapped again, ect.) and true feelings come out._

* * *

**"I'll Be Coming For You"**

"Let me take care of that." Following his gaze Finch realizes John is taking about wound on his right shoulder. He got shot during the cross fire between Vigilance and Decima, he got lucky as bullet just grazed his shoulder. Events after that still are quite blurry for him, he still doesn't know how John saved him and managed to bring them to one of their safe house. '_Their'_? Doesn't he mean '_mine_'? This doesn't matter right now, what matters is they are all safe and back for once he doesn't want to think about any other things, they have defeated Vigilance and he can worry about Decima later on but not tonight.

"Let me.." Harold caught up in his thoughts so much doesn't notice John until he touches his shoulder gently trying to help him out from his jacket. Harold wants to object to move away and tell John he can 'take care of himself' but right now Harold knows better than to push John further and to be honest, he is tired as well so he just stays quiet and let John take care of him, his wound. As soon John's fingers lightly brush against his naked skin he shivers causing John to stop for a brief second before continuing to treat his wound but very carefully. Harold's gaze does not leave John for a second it stays focused on him. John is avoiding his gaze while fully focused on the wound.

_"No change of plans that put Grace at risk and I can't allow that. I'll trade myself for her."_

_"Whatever you want, Finch. We'll be there."_

_"Don't do this Harold, we'll think of something. We faced worse."_

_"There was no other way."_

_"Keep yourself alive, Harold. I'll be coming for you."_

_"Remember what I've said, she's all but matters."_

Harold feels a wave of pain go through his body as he recall their conversations.

_"Whatever you want, Finch. We'll be there."_

_"Keep yourself alive, Harold. I'll be coming for you."_

John's words keep roaming in his mind and as he replays these moments in his mind again the vision gets even more clear. He was so worried about Grace that he didn't pay attention to John because in those moments he knew John would be able to change his mind but he was surprised and also thankful when John didn't argue back but agreed to Harold's wishes.

_"Keep yourself alive, Harold. I'll be coming for you."  
_

"It's fine..."

"Huh?" Harold snaps out of his deep thoughts or it seemed day dreaming.

"You alright, Finch?"

"Sorry, Mr. Reese, you were saying?"

"I said, Grace is alright, she is in Italy now, away from all of this. She's fine, she's safe. You don't have to worry about her." Harold looks at John in surprise. 'Grace', John is assuring him about Grace, why?

"Mr. Reese."

"She's safe."

"John." Harold places a hand on John's shoulder to make him stop. John stops and meets with Harold's gaze causing Harold's heart to almost stop beating. His eyes. Harold has never seen John's eyes so naked, so full of emotions, mirroring his soul as he is seeing now. John quickly moves his gaze to look around anywhere but at him.

"I'll just be back." Harold watches John quietly disappear in bathroom and after moment he reappears.

"You should get some sleep, Finch. Vigilance is out of picture but Decima is not. But we will worry about it tomorrow, get some rest. Do you want something to eat, I can.."

"I am fine John." John was in middle of moving away from Finch once again but Harold grabbed his arm to stop him in mid-way.

"I am fine," he reassures John who nods. Harold gestures him to sit down before releasing his arm, John simply follows his gesture and sits on sofa next to Harold.

"Thankyou." Harold makes another attempt to break the silence.

"For what?" 'For saving me. For giving me hope. For doing what I asked, despite the fact you disagreed. Thank you for taking care of Grace. thank you for taking care of me. Thank you for coming back for me. Thank you for everything.' Harold wants to say all of this but he doesn't know where to begin.

"You rescued me yet again."

"I told you, I'd come for you, Finch." John lifts his gaze at Harold's face who seems rather surprised.

"You look surprised, Finch."

"Well, I.. I just thought..."

"What? That I wouldn't come for you?"

"No, I didn't thought I'll survive this long." It's John's turn to get shock.

"At certain point, I thought I was... this was it. But..." Harold doesn't know how to finish this sentence.

"Thanks, Finch." Turning his head slightly he looks at John with raised eye brow, clearly confused.

"For..."

"For waiting for me. For keeping yourself alive."

"John." Harold gently rests his hand on John's lap.

"Sometimes it scares me, worries me."

"What?"

"Your unwavering loyalty." Harold can feel John's muscles tensing under his touch but Harold does not remove his hand.

"I know that you were not particularly found of my ways over the last few days. And I truly appreciate that you respected my decisions and went ahead with them. But you've to understand that it was unavoidable, there was no other way. I couldn't put Grace at risk..."

"I know, Finch. Sometimes there is no other way to protect the ones you love. You wanted to protect Grace." John's expressions changes slightly when he mentions Grace and it doesn't escape Harold's eyes. Harold knows. He knows now. It took him another kidnapping but he came to realization about all of this.

'Not only her,' he wants to say this but he is unable to.

"She wanted to know, you know. About you."

"Did you?"

"I didn't tell her anything. Except that you love her back." The pain he senses it again, the tensed muscles, the change in tone which John trying hard to keep calm but it all seems too transparent. Something in Harold breaks seeing John like this; he let his hand slide from John's thigh and gets hold of his hand. Holding John's hand in his, he gently rubs back of his hand with his thumb before speaking again.

"I did love her. But Grace was like a beautiful dream which vanishes once you open your eyes." John holds his breathe this just made it even more difficult for him. For so long he hand been trying to hold himself together but now with each passing moment, it seems any minute now he will breakdown and he can't allow himself to breakdown.

"Do you regret opening your eyes? In a harsh world without her?" John curses himself mentally, he is already having hard time trying to keep himself together and now he asked something for which he isn't prepared for.

"I would be living if I say yes, Mr. Reese. Because, only with open eyes you see the reality and my reality is _you_." John faces Harold, clearly amazed by the revelation. Harold brings his other hand on John's face resting on his cheek.

"_You_ make me want to open my eyes, every day, John. I wasn't lying when I said, I didn't know if I will be able to keep myself alive. I didn't wanted to hope but you kept me going. You are coming for me, you are following me that was what kept me going. You kept me going. Even after knowing that I had caused you quite discomfort and pain recently, I still hoped you'd come for me."

"Harold." John's voice threatening to break.

"I am sorry John, it took me so lo..." His words get stuck in his throat as soon John's lips touches his. It is a gentle kiss but when Harold kisses him back it turns into passionate one. Once they break apart both are panting hard but wanting more. John looks deeply into Harold's eyes.

"And _you_ are the reason for my living. I don't know how long would I go if I lose you."

"John." Tears threatening to break in Harold's eyes.

"I can't lose you, Harold. Please.. _don't_ ever do this to _me_, again." John pleas to Harold and this time John let's his tears fall.

"I am so sorry, John." Harold whispers as he gently kisses John's tears away before pulling him in for another kiss.

* * *

I hope you all liked it. :)


End file.
